


Lashes

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Dew drops on Jaskier's lashes
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Lashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecomfortofoldstorries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/gifts), [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



The day had barely begun when Geralt woke up surrounded by the faint glow of the sun about to rise in the east. The forest was still quiet - only the faint rustle of leaves in the wind and the distant call of birds to be heard. 

Geralt shifted on his bedroll and looked over to his bard. Jaskier was still sound asleep, the slow rhythm of his breathing lifting and lowering his woolen blanket like the lazy movement of a lake.

This was the only time of the day when the bard was quiet. During the day he was always talking, singing or playing the lute (and sometimes all at once) - a constant background noise when he travelled with Geralt. And even at night he often had such vivid dreams that had him tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep. 

But now he was quiet and had a soft and relaxed expression that made him look younger, reminding Geralt of the young man that had walked up to him in a dingy tavern at the edge of the world. 

Geralt enjoyed these moments, when he could just look at Jaskier. His soft brown hair was dishevelled and his cheeks were rosy from sleeping.

The sun had crept higher and bathed Jaskier in a warm glow, painting the landscape of his face with the soft colors of the morning. 

The next moment a ray of sunlight broke through the trees and a glitter led Geralt’s gaze to Jaskier’s eyes. Tiny beads of dew were caught in his long dark lashes.

The morning light made the tiny droplets glisten like pearls and polished diamonds - an adornment Jaskier would have been proud of. Geralt smiled softly. 

But the bright ray of sunshine must have woken Jaskier because he began to scrunch his nose and turn his head to the side - towards Geralt. The witcher frowned when Jaskier lifted his hands to rub the dew away from his eyes.

“Are you staring at me while I sleep?” he asked the witcher as he opened his eyes, “that’s disturbing, Geralt,” he said before he yawned widely and winked at the witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
